


Traditional Wedding Gifts

by Lisamc21



Series: Ficlets [3]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anniversary, Fluff, Gift Giving, M/M, Patrick Brewer loves David Rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:48:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26258185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisamc21/pseuds/Lisamc21
Summary: A short fic for an anniversary-themed prompt. This shows the traditional wedding gifts Patrick gave David for their first five years of marriage. This is pure fluff, people (and hopefully has a few lolz).
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Ficlets [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050848
Comments: 16
Kudos: 94





	Traditional Wedding Gifts

**Year One: Paper**  
“Happy anniversary, sweetheart. Want chocolate chip pancakes?” David poured boiling water into a mug and passed it to Patrick. 

“Yes, please.” He’d had pancakes several times a week since David had learned how to make good ones several months ago. He loved it.

Patrick watched David mix the batter. Cozy pajamas and mussed hair from their midnight lovemaking. He hoped David would turn it into a tradition to wake Patrick up every anniversary at midnight that way. When they’d first met, he would have never guessed he’d be such a thoughtful romantic.

“Be right back.” Patrick went to their closet and pulled David’s anniversary gift out of his hiding spot. He unzipped his winter hiking jacket at the back of the close and pulled the gift bag off the hanger. 

He placed the gift on their dining table. “Happy anniversary, David.” 

David turned around with a tall stack of fairly uniform and unburnt pancakes. “For me? Patrick!” He wiggled his hips as he walked over and sat the plate down. Picking up the bag, he gave it a gentle shake. “It’s so light. Is it a certificate for a massage?”

Patrick raised an eyebrow. “You’re not getting another happy ending.”

David tugged his lips between his teeth as his eyes danced. He pulled the tissue off the bag and pulled out a firm plastic sleeve.

Patrick held his breath as he watched a range of emotions pass over his husband’s face. Reading David’s facial expressions was his favorite pastime.

“Is this- How did you?”

“eBay. I learned my tricks from you.”

David traced his fingertips over the plastic. “This is a concert poster from the night—“

“You told Mariah Carey you loved her. I know.”

David pulled him into a crushing hug. It was hard to shop for a man who used to have everything, but it seemed like he’d done okay if circulation loss to his limbs was any sign.

**Year Two: Cotton**  
“No, it’s not a certificate for a happy ending massage. We are not making this an annual joke, David.”

“Excuse you. I don’t know what you’re talking about.” David grinned over the envelope Patrick had handed him.

Patrick shoved his hands in the pockets of his oldest, and favorite, Levi’s. He knew David would love this gift. It had been something David had suggested twice explicitly, but a thousand times unofficially.

David’s long fingers slid under the envelope flap. Patrick licked his lips as he looked at those fingers and thought about what they’d be doing to him later. David removed a fancy piece of parchment and unfolded it.

“Hand lettering. Fancy!” 

Patrick shrugged. “I’ve been practicing. It’s messy, but I hope the thought counts.”

David lowered the paper and stared at Patrick. His eyes and smile were soft and full of love. “Wait, you did this? You literally learned hand lettering for this? For me?”

His neck heated. “And I figured if I learned, I could help with signs around the store.”

David made his aww/sob sound. The same one reserved for Sarah McLachlan commercials “save the animals” video and the resolutions of the end of his favorite rom-coms.

“That’s not your gift.” He bit his lower lip as he gestured for David to read the note.

Smiling widely, David lifted the letter back up to read it. His eyes grew wider and wider as he read. “No. Way. Patrick! Are you serious?”

Serious, but terrified. “Absolutely. Happy anniversary, love.”

“This is the best gift! You’re seriously going to let me take you shopping and buy you a whole new wardrobe?”

Patrick laughed. “A few outfits. There’s a budget.”

“Is it on a _spreadsheet_?” David said in a husky voice as he shimmied his shoulders.

**Year Three: Leather**  
Patrick flopped onto his back. “Red. Red.”

David stilled. “You okay?”

“Sorry, yeah. I just need a breather. You’re too good and I’m too close.” Patrick focused on his breathing. He always thought he’d eventually grow a tolerance around David, but that had yet to happen.

David flopped back on his back. “Good idea. I want our anniversary sex to last.”

Patrick reached over the side of the bed and reached underneath. “Seems like a good time to give you your present.” He handed David a sleek black box with a red bow. 

“Should I be alarmed that you decided to give me this in the middle of sex?”

Patrick clasped his fingers and placed them behind his head. “You tell me.”

David sat up and lifted the lid off the box. “Patrick. _Fuck._ ”

“That’s what I’m hoping for.”

David raised the custom-made leather hand and ankle cuffs from the box. 

“The second part of your gift is you decide who wears them first.”

“Me. Oh, definitely me.” David handed them to Patrick and tossed the box on the floor of their New York City hotel suite.

**Year Four: Fruit or Flowers**  
“Patrick!” David threw his arms around Patrick’s neck and placed a flurry of kisses all over his face.

Patrick nearly stumbled backward. He laughed as he squeezed his husband around his waist. “You like it?”

“I love it! Fresh flowers every day for a _year?!_ This is so thoughtful!”

Patrick smiled into their kiss. He loved seeing his husband so happy.

**Year Five: Wood**  
Patrick stroked himself in the bathroom as he pictured how he’d be waking up his husband of five years in a few minutes. Once he grew hard, he wrapped the bow around his cock and walked out into their bedroom naked. He slid back under the covers and began placing wet kisses on David’s neck.

“Mm. Morning, honey.”

“Happy anniversary, David.” Patrick nibbled his ear.

David’s eyes were still closed, but his hands roamed down Patrick’s chest. Closer. Almost. Patrick held his breath.

David’s eyes shot open, and he stuck his head under the covers. “Morning wood is my favorite kind of wood.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm over on Tumblr at [lisamc-21](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lisamc-21).


End file.
